


reverie

by orphan_account



Category: Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019)
Genre: Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Stevie cannot sleep so he instead opts to be gay, gushing over his bf . what an icon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 18:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a state of being pleasantly lost in one’s thoughts; a daydream / alt summary: He is the night sky.





	reverie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sidereal](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/518882) by Lou. 

A velvet blue is draped over the earth - night has fallen, and everyone should be asleep by now; that is the law of society, was it not?

Well, all but one Stevie Thompson was, for he was unable to sleep. The night air was humid - disgustingly so, and sweat caused his clothes to stick to his skin and his blanket to feel suffocating when he was under it. He, instead, opted to kick the blanket off of his lethargic body after minutes (hours, maybe - he dare not look at the clock) of tossing and turning, turning to look at his boyfriend, who has just so happened to be asleep, like the other people in the city.

A word to describe the atmosphere in the room was peaceful - Damien’s face in a peaceful, close-eyed expression, the rhythm of his body expanding and contracting as he breathes in and out, eyebrows relaxed and arms curled up to his face. Stevie could not help but to quirk a smile at this, pressing his own head against their shared pillow a little more. His eyes soon land upon the acne scars on his face - and this time, he can not help the smile that is ever growing on his face - which is common, really, when he is by Damien’s side. Acne scars, scattered on his face, colored fiercely and but gently red.

If the marred sky can be beautiful, so can he.

Stevie gently reaches out with his pointer finger, gently brushing over the scars on his face - they are not actual pimples - just scars, distant memories of a past, and so it is smooth to the touch. The fading inflammation, Stevie thinks, reminds him of starlight, and he realizes that Damien is not as beautiful as the night sky.

He is the night sky.

It does not take long before he touches Damien’s cheek with his hand, and he sighs, content, and scoots closer to him, gently placing a kiss on his nose - then he gently picks up Damien’s arm and puts it around his shoulders, and he buries his head in his hoodie.

His sleep is uninterrupted, this time around.


End file.
